particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Free State of Dorvish-Uwakah
Dorvish-Uwakah was a small state along the northeast coast of Artania from 2333 to 2350. It was formed after Dorvish invasion at the beginning of the Kirlawan Civil War (see Kirlawan-Dorvish Border War) and eventually returned to become a full part of Kirlawa in 2350. it is also a part of the Uwkahan Region, Zylin Forrest's. Geography Dorvish-Uwakah covered an area of just under 9,500 km² , making it one of the smallest states in the world. A large amount of the western part of the state is covered by the Uwakan Forests. The rest of the state was fairly rural consisting of wide plains. Two cities, Mygee and Takana are located in the central plains, whilst several smaller towns exist in the state, primarily areas of fishing activity along the eastern coast. Demographics Ethnicity In recent years Kirlawa has experienced a large wave of immigration from others parts of Terra. However Dorvish-Uwakah has not witnessed a great deal of this, due to the lack of ports in the state, its rural nature, and the fairly high unemployment in industrial areas of the state. Therefore whereas roughly 85% of Kirlawans are North Artanians, in Dorvish-Uwakah this figure reaches the high of 97%, making it a fairly homogenous region. However a fair mix does occur when considering nationality. Prior to independence one fifth of the inhabitents of the area considered themselves Dorvish, and since independence that figure has risen due to the close relationship with Dorvik, and the introduction of dual citizenship between the two states. It dropped when the state re-united and a 2352 poll suggested only 16% considered themselves 'Dorvish'. Religion In line with the rest of Kirlawa, most people within the state consider themselves athiest (40% against 40% nationally). However, akin with the Bible Belt in the south of the country, there is a higher proportion than average of practising Christians in the area. Because of the low levels of immigration to the area Catholics make up a less than average proportion of the population (4%, against 12% nationally). Members of other faiths compose the remainder of the population (13%, against 21% nationally). However Protestants and other Christians make up the largest combined group in the state (43%, against 25% nationally), with approximately half of these belonging to the Episcopal Church of Kirlawa, which is the established Church in the state. Within Dorvish-Uwakah there is one diocese, that of Takana, which falls within the Province of Salubris. Language English is the primary language in the state. However whilst in the cities and along the coast standard Kirlawan English is spoken (68%), along the border with Dorvik a Dorvish dialect is spoken (12%), and in some rural parts of the state a traditional Uwakan dialect survives (20%). Politics Traditionally Dorvish-Uwakah formed a part of the Uwakan electoral region in Kirlawa. After the border war Dorvish-Uwakah functioned outside of Kirlawa, and apart from advisory council elections, did not co-operate politically with Kirlawa. When it re-united in 2350 it became part of the Uwakan electoral region once again. Military Occupation Authority The Military Occupation Authority ran Dorvish-Uwakah from December 2333 until February 2337 when it was replaced by a Civil Government. However for the four years it ruled it ruled with relative peace and was quite effective at doing its job. The Dorvish-Uwakah Military Occupation Authority (Dorvische: Dorvische-Uwakahische Militär Besatzungsmacht) also known as the Dorvish-Uwakah Military Protectorate (Dorvische: Dorvische-Uwakahische Militär Kommissariat) it was headed by a chosen Chief of the Protectorate (Dorvische: Leiter das Protektorat) by the Dorvish Ministry of Defense. Alfons Ebner was the Chief of the Protectorate during the entire time of the MOA. National Leadership From December 2333 until February 2337, a Military Occupation Authority ran Dorvish-Uwakah. However as part of the ‘four state agreement’ a civilian government was installed in the state in February 2337. At first the National Diet (Dorvische: Nationaletag) composed of 32 members, 20 elected, 10 representatives of the military (3 from Dorvik and 2 from Selucia) and the two mayors of Takana and Mygee (later the 32 members was cut to 20 when the two Mayors and ten representatives became non-voting in 2342 and were fully removed in 2345). The Diet functions as the legislative body within the state and as such is responsible for proposing, debating and voting upon legislation. The regional representatives were elected for three-year terms, with several elections held (2340, 2343, 2346, 2349). Executive Leadership The Minister-President (Dorvische: Ministerpräsident), who was in theory is drawn from the largest party in the Diet, runs the state. The Minister–President is responsible for running the nation and as such had to co-operate with the Dorvish and Selucian assistance forces, and the states own Armed Forces. From February 2337 until August 2341 Jan Hoopen held the post of the Reformed Political Party. Upon his death the Diet could not agree to a new Minister-President, and the post was left vacant, with executive powers transferred to the Diet itself. However after the coup of August 2342, the states military proclaimed Mirjam Sterk as the new Minister-President. Sterk was deposed in early 2343 and elections installed Alexander Van Hoost, with Wim Jansen succeeding him in 2349. List of Minister-Presidents of the Free State of Dorvish Uwakah *Jan Hoopen (February 2337 - August 2341) (First Minister-President) *Mirjam Sterk (August 2342 - early 2343) (Installed through Military coup) *Alexander von Hoost (2343 - 2349) (First democratically elected Minister-President) *Wim Jansen (2349 - 2350) (Last Minister-President) Local Leadership Local politics were split into three Cantons, Takana, Mygee and the Riviera. Each has a Cantonal Diet composed of 15 members. One third of the Diet was elected every year, for three-year terms, under a first past the post system. Multiple parties are allowed, however between February 2337 and August 2342 the Reformed Political Party governed each Canton, and after the coup of 2342 most RPP members joined the Artanian Socialists. Added to this most cities and towns had their own Mayor, however only in the two cities of Takana and Mygee did they have any real power, and here they were elected. The other Mayors were purely ceremonial and as such un-elected. Armed Forces *'Main Article:' Armed Forces of Dorvish-Uwakah After the Dorvish invasion in the Border War, many Uwakah Kirlawans flocked to join the Dorvish Army. Uwakah Kirlawans formed the basis of two units, Volunteer Police Regiment 506 (Dorvische: Freiwilligen Polizei Regiment 506) and the 1st Kirlawan Volunteer Mountain Regiment (Dorvische: 1. Kirlawan Freiwilligen-Gebirgs-Regiment) both regiments remained within the Dorvish Army composed of foreign volunteers. Initially the units in the two regiments remained a part of the Dorvish Army, however in 2339 a series of reforms were passed by the Diet, and the Dorvish-Uwakan Armed Forces were created alongside a national police force. The two regiments were transferred to the control of the state, and a small Air Force was established. The strength of the Army was raised from 5,000 to 15,000 men, with the addition of three new regiments, forming the 1st Motorized Infantry Division. The Volunteer Police Regiment 506 (Dorvische: Freiwilligen Polizei Regiment 506) became the Dorvish-Uwakah Police Department and was responsible for the civil law enforcement of the nation. Despite being an ally of both Dorvik and Selucia the Dorvish Army left the 8th Infantry Division (Dorvische: 8. Infanterie-Division) and the 23rd Volunteer Police Regiment (Dorvische: 23. Freiwilligen Polizei-Regiment) to protect the area. 13. Volunteer SS Division Kirlawa remained in the area as well to help the Dorvish Army. History Border War See Also Kirlawan-Dorvish Border War After months of friction between the two nations of Dorvik and Kirlawa, a border war broke out between the two nations in the autumn of 2333. With the outbreak of civil war within Kirlawa, Kirlawan forces were soon driven out of northeastern Uwakah by a mix of Dorvis and Selucian forces. The Dorvish forces soon captured the cities of Takana and Mygee, but were slowed down by the outbreak of winter and the Uwakan forests. With the Kirlawan forces focusing on the civil war, the Dorvish army was able to establish itself in the occupied territory and secure the area as a buffer zone under the control of a Military Occupation Authority. For two years a fairly peaceful situation existed, with neither side launching any major thrust against the other. In late 2336 Peace Talks began, and a four state solution to the Kirlawan situation was agreed, Dorvish-Uwakah being formed from the Dorvish buffer zone, protected by Dorvish troops. Civil Government Although the Dorvish were invaders, they was a great deal of warmth in the area for them. North-Eastern Uwakah had a lot in common with its northern neighbour, including religion and dialects, and traditionally Protestant Dorvik had been the defender of Protestants in Kirlawa, so the large Protestant population in the area was sympathetic to their co-religionists. More importantly local people saw the Dorvish forces as a protector against communism in the region. From 2334 Kirlawan volunteers flocked to join units operating under the command of the MOA. Politicians, particularly from the Reformed Political Party also lent a hand to the running of the area. Jan Hoopen was prominent in the Dorvish delegation to the peace talks organised in 2336, and the MOA agreed that a civilian government would be installed in the new state of Dorvish-Uwakah in the following year. In February 2337 Jan Hoopen became the first Minister-President of the new state. The new civilian government set about running the place, and in particular aimed to help the Dorvish forces in an increasingly violent fight against insurgnets. Capital punishment was reintroduced for treason, and the Episcopal Church of Kirlawa was given government support and made the state church. Coup However the new civil governments limited reforms had little effect upon the state, which became dependent upon Dorvish subsidies and investment. Insurgents, particularly in the Uwakan Forest became stronger and were able to launch an offensive against the new Dorvish-Uwakan Army, along with their Dorvish and Seleucian allies. Jan Hoopens term in office faltered has he became ill in 2240, passing away in August 2341. His death paralysed the civilian government as it failed to elect a new Minister-President. Power increasingly passed to the armed forces, particularly the Chief of Staff, General Van Der Kelen. Insurgents used this to step up their offensive, launching a new urban guerrilla campaign. In August 2242 the two leading politicians in the state were both injured in separate terrorist attacks, both blamed on the insurgents. With this, and comments made by the Dorvish government supporting Piet Donner as the new Minister-President, the Dorvish-Uwakan army launched a coup in the same month, declaring Mirjam Sterk to be the new Minister-President. Moves Towards Reunification However the coup and its new government lasted less than six months until, in an overwhelming display of force the Dorvish Ministry of Defence crushed it. However this aroused an intense opposition to the Dorvish MOA within Dorvish-Uwakah, and perhaps more importantly collapsed the government in Dorvik itself. Subsequent elections in the state, the first ever, provided for a pro-Union with the Free Union of Kirlawa, with Alexander Van Hoost becoming the first democratically elected Minister-President of Dorvish Uwakah. Immediately terms were reached for a agreement between the two states, and in June 2344 the process of reunion was started with votes in the respective national legislatures of the two states. This process continued with referendums passing in 2345. In 2350, the independent nation of Dorvish-Uwakah came to a close at it was absorbed into the Free Union. Category:History of Dorvik Category:Kirlawa Category:Former countries Category:Dorvish-Uwakah